


To See the Sky

by DarklyWhipped



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, M/M, More characters to come, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This entire story is pure headcanons, not even close to canon, oh everyone is human unless stated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyWhipped/pseuds/DarklyWhipped
Summary: He's always given up on trying to see the sky and happiness again. Until a certain dancer was in the right place at the right time...
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Egg

The idea of happiness was a foreign concept for the Cursed Prince. What started as a quest to protect the kingdom he was born into, became the prison he was trapped in. The saying "it's too good to be true" went over his head at the time, but hindsight proved else wise. Even if the death of the sky to his eyes was years ago, the consequences of naiveness and unrealistic expectations lived on. The forest became his home, as it is the punishment he got for his optimism, it's like a maze. A maze in which the ending is never to be seen again. A maze of which the walls are too thin to see but too thick to break down. In that forest, the idea of ever being happy again died.   
  
At least, until he found the river. Swans often lounged at the river, at first annoying the Prince since they took up the space he used to care for himself. The river was close to the hut he made, with the assistance of a small centaur with the small scent of figs, flowers, and ginger, often dropping by with baskets of fruit, and wakes him with a horn made of wood and leaves. The centaur showed him how to live in the forest, but also how to deal with the swans. He learned to never frighten or threaten a swan, and to wait until they leave to use the river.   
  
However there were nights where the swans were gone, but a small song played in their place. The centaur said it was mostly just his imagination, however, the Prince never believed it. The song was often sweet, putting him to sleep on nights when insomnia or nightmares plagued his already difficult slumbers. He never saw who it was who gave him those nights of peaceful sleep, but he wished to thank them. This eventually led to plans to wait for the music to come back, and to wait at the river. Each time, however, he has failed. Either they never came by the river, or the music put him to sleep.   
  
Not tonight, though. He heard the music again, and the Prince was chopping some wood with the sword he despised when he heard the soft sound again. He went back to the river, however instead of sitting at the edge of the river again, he took shelter behind a nearby tree. An old tree, with a body thick enough to hide the Prince. His red eye peeked over the wood and was left speechless.   
  
He saw a small boat, shaped like an egg, covered in small accessories in a beautiful baby pink color. Small wings sat at the bottom, with the same white look as the swans that often caused the Prince headaches. The egg opened up to show a blue floor with miniature swans moving in an almost hypnotic circle. A small magenta curtain opened and revealed the person behind the music. A small ballerino, spinning as if he was part of a music box. The spinning boy was in a pure pink bodysuit of sorts, with a matching set of white and pink puffy sleeves and collar. Their hair was a beautiful white with a tint of pale pink, skin as fair as cream.   
  
There was no way the Prince couldn't have been swooned by the elegance of the dancer. It was as if by his presence alone, he took away some of the hopelessness from the Cursed Prince. He started looking more, somewhat coming out of his hiding spot, his mind scrubbing away at itself to figure what made the dancer have this power. Was he not a person but merely an illusion? Was he dreaming about this encounter? Then why was his heart now jumping out of his chest?   
  
"Hello?" The dancer finally noticed him, and the Prince felt himself be jerked back behind the tree. His face went red, and he took a moment to catch his breath and thoughts. The dancer was left amazed by the small one-man audience, and it being a more shy type of person. He only giggled, his voice ringing into the ears of the flustered prince. "Are you alright sir?"   
  
The Prince had to come out, noticing he couldn't escape the moment without more guilt. He came out, looking at the dancer getting off his boat and walking over to him. Their pink eyes looked at the darker of the two, making his heart skip a beat. He took a breath and properly looked at the other. "I'm fine. I didn't realize I was watching until you-"

“It’s alright. I’m quite happy to see I’ve gained an audience.” The giggle happened again, and the Prince couldn’t get the small ring it had out of his mind. “I heard about you…”

“H-How?” The prince jerked his head to reality, his mind back to scrubbing through itself to see how this person knew about him.

“The swans have told me about you.” The pink boy looked at the water, to see a swan swim nearby. The Prince only kept quiet, feeling quite embarrassed now. To think he used to mistreat the birds this boy knows quite well. “They’re majestic birds. Beautiful and elegant, as well as being the teachers behind my dancing. They taught me to use the water as a mirror.”   
  
“Seems like they love you.” The Prince meant it as a joke, to see the other didn’t catch it. He nodded and smiled, his soft face shaping a smile softer than everything else.

“They do. And they seemed to have caused you issues before.” The boy gave the reminder that the swans were victims of the Prince’s anger at times, and he felt his heart get a nice punch. “I apologize on their behalf.”   
  
“I-It’s fine…” He didn’t say anything this time, and it got quiet. It was awkward now how quiet it got between the two. Out of the pure need to stop said quiet, the prince finally spoke up and asked the question that both were secretly dying to ask the other;

“I never got your name.” The Prince said. “D-Do you mind if I get it?”   
  
“Whipped Cream.” The pink boy said. “ You can just call me Whip if you want. What about you?”

“Dark Chocolate.” The Prince answered. It was odd how relieving it was to get his name out of his mouth. It’s been quite a while since anyone heard it, even he hasn’t heard it. Whip just smiled again, and it’s the smile that gave Dark Chocolate a small heart attack.

“It’s nice to meet you Dark Chocolate!” Whip just did a small bow, and by instinct, Dark Chocolate did the same. Both were left shocked, mainly from amazement and embarrassment from both respected parties.

“I haven’t ever got bows before!” The dancer was left amazed and almost jumped a little. The amount of pure happiness coming from Whipped Cream left Dark Chocolate in his state of amazement. When did he cause this amount of joy or happiness before? “It means a lot to me!” If Dark Chocolate’s face wasn’t already red, it was now.

“R-Really?” Whipped nodded and left Dark Chocolate in a state of surprise. “Well, I’m amazed… I thought someone like you would get more.”   
  
“Well, I don’t perform as much anymore, I just haven’t felt much motivation anymore.” The dancer just looked at his stage-like boat and sighed. “I’ve gotten some small surges of motivation to dance, but they’re rare.”   
  
“I think your dancing is marvelous.” The Prince said, making Whip look back at him. “If it’ll help you get the motivation to keep dancing, you can come back anytime you like to dance. I’ll always be here.”

“Really?” The dancer seemed happy, and it made Dark Chocolate’s heart melt. Even if he’ll regret choosing to have this stranger come back at his leisure. He was still cursed. If the curse affects this dancer with a heart of gold, it’ll crush Dark Chocolate. “Well, I guess I’ll take that offer! I’ll come back in my egg again, just listen for the sound of my music box.”

“Okay then.” The Prince finally smiled. His entire history was being the dark and brutal murderer, an example to everyone on why not to be idealistic. But now, this one person he just met is being able to start chipping it away.

Is this a sign?


	2. Vase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a late update! However exams are done, so I should have more free time to write.

Waking up from last night left, it was safe to say Dark Chocolate didn’t expect to see Fig sitting outside his little home. Normally Fig wasn’t at his place until noon, but today was different. Come to think of it, everything was different. He felt a small amount of joy for once in his life from the visit from the dancer, but did that one occurrence change everything?

“Hello there!” Fig smiled, holding their horn in their arm. Their pink skin reflected the morning light, a pair of lime green eyes looking gleefully at the now awaken Prince leaving his small home. “Wakey-wakey!” The horn was blown into, a loud toot heard. Dark Chocolate was left covering his ears.

“Too loud!” The centaur saw the other unable to withstand the noise and stopped. “Jeez Fig, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!”

“Sorry!” The other said, giving Dark Chocolate a basket of small things; fruit, seeds, string, flowers, pinecones, wait huh? The flowers grabbed the attention of Dark Chocolate. Holding them, they were a beautiful collection of pink roses, wrapped together in some sort of tissue paper. A bright pink bow kept the bouquet together, all bringing back memories of last night. This seemed so out of place, as Fig never brought him flowers. Seeds and petals yes, but actual flowers…? “My for’ st friends said you’d like these! The swans told me to!”

As quickly as they spoke, they skipped away, their hooves leaving no trace of their existence. Leaving Dark Chocolate amazed, he simply went back inside. His home was nothing to write home about. Just a collection of makeshift pots, pans and other tools to cook with, collection of wood pressed beside the small fireplace, a small table with two chairs, and a bed of basically feathers and wool. Even if the inside was less than comfortable, the idea that he helped make a good chunk of everything made him tolerate it more.

Placing down the rose bouquet on the table, he looked for anything to make as a vase. He looked through the small box of glasses he got from one of Fig’s friends, Squid Ink. The squid who can sink ships in an instant was nothing that the legends -- and their rare moments of temper -- showed. These glasses came from some rich ship, alongside the rest of his stuff.

Oh, this should do. A fairly longer glass, slightly shorter than the smallest rose. Grabbing the glass, he went outside to grab a small bucket to clean the glass. Grabbing the small collection of soap he was gifted by Squid Ink and went to the river to get his little bucket filled with water.

And he heard it again. The same music that came from the egg-shaped boat. The same music that always put him sleep on sleepless nights, but now the music that was followed by Whipped Cream. He looked down the river to see the dancer on his boat, and the Prince felt a smile creep onto his face. He sat back and waited, humming the same tune Whipped danced to. As the dancer floated down the river, he just felt his heart start fluttering around in the cage his chest was.

“Hello there again Dark Chocolate!” The dancer waved at the other, and it gave him some butterflies. Whipped was just making his way over, holding something in a small bag. There was some sort of brown paper poking out of the bag, very light and almost see-through, like tissue paper. It was so odd, as the clash of brown and pink was normally a color combination that would never work together, yet someone like Whip could make it work. “How are you?”

“Alright.” Dark Chocolate just sheepishly answered, the wave of emotions from last night coming back in like a tsunami. “How about you?”

“Very well!” Whip answered, before giggling. It’s the same giggle from last night, the one that helped Dark Chocolate dream easily that night. Come to think of it, the entirety of Whipped Cream was in his dreams. Was there a reason? “Oh here!” Snapping back to reality, Dark Chocolate saw the dancer presenting the bag to him. He took the bag and held it.

“Y-you didn’t have to get me anything…” He felt so guilty now, that he didn’t have a gift to give in return. He just looked at the bag and moved the tissue paper to see what the gift was. Picking it up, he saw it was a vase. A nice clear glass one that was shaped like an hourglass and with some pink ribbon tied around it. Why a vase of all thin-

Wait. The bouquet he got from Fig. Saying the swans told them to give it to him. Whip being so close to them. It all made sense. And the fact it just clicked now sent his face from a dark brown to dark red. This. This was from all from Whipped Cream.

“I sent some flowers but forgot to grab a vase! I wasn’t 100% sure if you already owned a vase, so I got you one!” He gave a small smile, and that was the icing on the cake of embarrassment for the Prince. “Sorry if I got you one if you didn’t need it.”

“I-I didn’t have o-one before. So thank you!” He blurted out, still taken aback.

Whipped Cream was worried for a second, then just laughed it off. “Ah! Well, I guess I got lucky!” He just looked at the other and started to think. He was told about the Cursed Prince before, especially from the supposed sister of him. He was honestly scared of what to expect. But if this is who the Prince truly was, he was not scary at all. If anything, he seemed to be the exact opposite. He’s quite nice and very sweet.

But Whipped Cream knew there was more to Dark Chocolate then he was showing. From the darkness in his clothing to the one eye always being closed, to the gloomy aura he was releasing. His heart seemed to be in trouble, and Whipped Cream made himself a promise. He always tries to make everyone happy, and it would always work. From visiting a stressed-out Birthday to a bored Cheesecake, he could help anyone.

He’s fairly confident in helping this Prince.


	3. Unexpected Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sudden friendship between Dark Chocolate and Whipped Cream caught someones attention, and now they want answers,

Whipped Cream had no idea what he was getting into, in the eyes of the one. Sitting in a tree that shadowed over the hut, he watched, holding the bow that made his name be known. He knew better than anyone who this dancer was getting into. This Prince was why so much happened. The collapse of kings at the valley, to the death of the. So why was he caught the attention of the dancer? That will be a mystery as if given the chance, the evil would be killed once and for all. He always kept an eye on him, as the Dark Enchantress would most likely be not too far behind. If Fig wasn’t so strict and optimistic, he’d already-

“So my dreams were not wrong.” For once the eye of the forest jumped. Perhaps this is why their green eyes moved as fast at its body, the bow drawn too fast for the archer to realize. It was *who* the tip of the arrow was stared down by the one man who was the reason he existed at all; Millenial Tree. Once the gears of his head started moving again, the archer put down his weapon. “Wind Archer.”

“My apologies.” Wind Archer felt guilt start ripping into his heart, before taking a small breath of relief. Millenial Tree watched the two men chatter. Millenial Tree was always too slow to come to a conclusion, and too relaxed for everything. Unlike Wind Archer, he didn’t see anything evil about the Prince. And that confused the Wind Archer. Not even the Dark Enchantress scared him. “I see you are awake now.”

“Yes. I do plan on staying awake.” He laughed a bit, seemingly trying to make a joke. He was never good at making jokes. “You’re still watching?”

“Of course I am. I must be ready at the moment the Sovereign returns.” Wind Archer knew that Sovereign too well. After all, he was forced into the phase of feathers and poison from him. At least now he is home again, the Circle of Time from his mentor saving his soul.

“You must let go of the past sometimes. It is important to honor the good and prevent the bad. However, your fear of the past being brought up, for better or for worse, will make your hope be tempted again.” The tanned man knew better than anyone how the archer still had some fear of his own past. “If you wish for change to happen, you must accept that it may not come the way you imagine.”

That made Wind Archer sit in silence. How he was able to do such a thing was a mystery, however, Millenial Tree saw no evil in anyone. But he did have a point. He only watched the Prince just to ensure he will never go back to his past crimes. And if the change he was told about is going to happen in ways he didn’t expect, he couldn’t see how.

~~~

So going to the home of the Prophet was something he never expected to do. He always got his guidance and inspiration from Millenial Tree, however, just this once he will seek other’s advice. This so-called “Fortune Cookie” of a man was said to be able to read the future and the stars, but it made Wind Archer have to leave the forest to go to the nearby City of Wizards. Thank jelly that no one questioned the pure brown hooded cloak he hid under. He still kept his bow under this cloak; better to go with limited resources than with nothing at all.  
Once reaching where this Prophet and his work was done, he quietly entered. It seemed more or less to be a small stand inside a building, with not much to catch his attention. That, or the limited light. One of the two.

The light missing did arrive, as a small floating candle circled around him. A purple flame arriving from a lighter purple wax body, showing a small hallway being not only where Wind Archer was, but why it seemed so empty. The door quietly opened, yet there was no sign of someone opening the door. The candle flew back to the door, and it made the Wind Archer follow.

“I’ve been expecting you.” Once reaching the door, Wind Archer looked at the man he was seeking. Had their bushy blonde beard not come out from their cloak, he’d believe this was a mirror of himself. A glass ball sat on a table with two chairs, one already filled by the prophet, the other empty. The roo seemed well decorated and presentable, but that was not what Wind Archer was here for. “You do not need to hide your identity.”

“Why does it matter who I am?” Wind Archer felt harshness shoot out of his tongue, making him dread it once he noticed the other man jumped ever so slightly.

“The wind seems so harsh today, does it not?” The wind? Does that mean- “Like a raging tornado. Their arrows fly into it to tame the storm.” There was no way now he didn’t know he was coming--

“How do you know me?” Out of amazement, he finally took the hood off. The prophet just chuckled. Maybe Wind Archer was too quick to discredit this man’s work. But he was not here to have friendly conversations, he was here for answers. Taking the spare seat in front of the other, the prophet quietly rubbed the glass ball

“I read the stars, and they aligned.” It was still so complex how that told him so much, but it might be because Wind Archer wasn’t into astromancy and the like. “And I can tell you came for answers to something.”

“Is it as a last resort, wise guy?”

“You may see this as a last resort, but to me, I see it as a second opinion.” The ball on the table went purple, and it caught the archer’s eyes. But only for a moment, it did. Finally accepting that this man was no scam, he decided to finally ask something he only asked once before, many years ago.

“How do you change someone to kill the evil in their hearts?”

It was all Wind Archer was able to say. Even the name of the Prince made his heart crumple up, even if it was for purely seconds. “The one who refuses to remove the evil from their grasp, even if they know it’s causing them pain and despair?”

“Well, to begin unwrapping your question, we must know who this evil is.” The prophet already knew the answer. But confirmation from the Wind Archer can begin to help him understand. After taking a sigh, his green archer finally spoke the two words that caused much misery.

“Dark Chocolate.”

The name rung deep for the prophet. He was there where the Prince was cursed by the sword. He knew the evil it had and even recommended for the Prince to avoid it like the plague.

“I was there when the curse was put upon him. Many came to me for answers, and at that time, I had none.” Curse. It hit Wind Archer hard. Curse. Like when the Night Raven took his own body as a vessel for its agenda. Was this meaning Dark Chocolate, was never evil, to begin with? That like himself, he was simply a vessel for evil to rest in? It made much more sense now why Millenial Tree saw him as no threat. He was no threat. “However now, I do see an answer.”

“To help him?!” The excitement from the archer was buried back down into his heart, and the purple ball that caught his eyes before had some sort of vision, be it with a purple tint. It showed what he was looking at earlier. Dark Chocolate with the dancer.

“The one to begin undoing the locks of his heart, and allow him to begin the consideration of seeking true help.” The prophet had no reason to lie anymore. He as well was finally getting answers he himself searched for. When the Archives protector was unable to find them, he had no hope as well. Yet now the future shows him something.

“B-But if the Sovereign of Darkness returns!?” It was a question that needed to be addressed, like how the archer needs to address how his emotions were bouncing back again.

“No matter how cruel the Sovereign will be, there was still be hope. When the locks to his heart and past finally open up, the Night of the Reverie will finally come. And when it comes, to follow is the Voice of Virtue.” The Voice of Virtue always is followed by Valor’s Champion and Victory’s Herald. “However there will be sacrifices that night. If the Horns of Gold is there to assist the Sovereign, lives will be lost.”

“W-Who’s…?” Whatever hope Wind Archer had, it immediately was crushed by the looming threat of death.

“That I do not know. However, the stars say this is too small of a chance to happen.”

Now that left Wind Archer with more questions. Who will die? How will they die? Who are the Horns of Gold, and how will this affect him? But this also gave him answers and understanding. And now he saw what Millenial Tree meant by change in ways he didn’t imagine. He always thought the Prince was evil for the sake of it, but now. He knew that he was not that way at all. And the dancer he thought was on a suicide mission to try and rescue him. After thanking the Prophet for his help, he put his cloak back on and left. He was still thinking about how Dark Chocolate would be saved not by a warrior, but a simple dancer. Then it hit.

What if. The lost life by the tiny chance of the Horns of Gold. Was his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect a chapter focused on Wind Archer, did you? I thought this was a good way to layout the plans of the story without too many spoilers, and it gives me a chance to write as different characters. Also, the ending won't be explained so-


	4. Favors

“Thank you for watching!” A finished dance outside the small house and how Dark Chocolate would actually watch his dance was enough to put a smile on his face. After taking a bow, he gained small applause. Dark Chocolate did enjoy the dancing, even if he won’t admit it to anyone besides the dancer. He always is seen as tough and to be feared, known as a murderous monster. So for Whipped Cream to be so kind to him, it gives him hope. For once, the hope of being happy.

“I’ve always wanted to dance.” The Prince admitted, getting pink. He may have danced before, but it was mostly ballroom dancing. And it was only from his older sister dragging him to do it when she would duel with the son to the Valorous House or whatever it was called. Come to think of it, does she still duel with him? He remembered never liking the guy, he was kind of snobby.

“Well, I’ll teach you!” Whipped Cream jumped to the thought of teaching his friend how to dance. Despite being known as a ballet dancer, he knows quite a few styles. Tap, jazz, ballroom- Wait a second. “You’re a Prince right?”

“I wouldn’t call myself a Prince. Especially from what I’ve done.” Dark Chocolate was back his stone-cold face, sighing a little. His crimes, his sins, and guilt were always clawing at him, and it was always made worse by knowing who he once was. Prince Dark Chocolate, the one young boys looked up to, and young girls were told to marry. Now, he’s to be shunned from everyone and told to avoid.

“I think you’re a good person.” Good?? Dark Chocolate wasn’t called that in such a long time, it came and slapped him across the face. He almost wanted to yell no, but he felt himself be frozen in place. “You’ve very nice, and I see nothing bad with you.” How naive he was. But it was almost pitiful how much he seemed to care.

“I can’t be a good person again.” The dancer seemed to look at the little home that Dark Chocolate lived in, and started to have ideas fight in his head. When he finally decided on an idea, he grabbed the hand of the other and began to drag him inside. “H-Hey! What’s going on??” The Prince noticed him being dragged away but didn’t fight it. Whipped Cream was someone he just couldn’t resist, for some reason.

“I-It's getting late.” Dark Chocolate finally saw what Whipped Cream meant, and yes, it was getting late. The sun was heading down, and maybe an hour was left before nighttime came. “And I wanna spend the night.”

“Y-You think this is too early??” They knew each other for only a few days, but he’d be the first to admit that he wouldn’t mind spending the night with the dancer.

“I’d go home if I could.” The dancer suddenly stopped, standing still. A small pinch of gloom arrived, reminding the dancer that besides the theater he took shelter in, there was no real home for him. From him not performing lately, he was evicted from his home.

“Why can’t you?”

“I have nowhere.” That smashed into the Prince’s heart like a wrecking ball. Why did he have nowhere to go? Who kept him from going home, and why? Did he even have a home? There were too many questions that kept him thinking. “I hopefully can have somewhere to stay tomorrow, bu-”

“Y-You can stay with me!” With a face going red, he suddenly blurted out words his mind didn’t realize. “I-I don’t mind if you stay, for as long as you need to!” Once he finally understood what he said, he gave himself a mental reminder to smash his head against the wall. It left Whipped Cream a bit red, but then with the smile that made Dark Chocolate’s heart go nuts.

“You really mean it?” He asked, leaving Dark Chocolate in a small corner. Without any more thoughts, he simply nodded. It made the dancer smile more, and it’s still the one that sent his heart into messes. “Thank you…” With that, the two took a second to calm down and headed inside.  
~~~  
Once the stars were in full light, Whipped Cream was asleep. He took over the bed, wrapped in the blankets like a cacoon. It seemed unnatural, for the pink-haired man to be wrapped in a mostly brown blanket, but to Dark Chocolate, who was sitting at the side of the bed, it was oddly sweet.

Once he was sure he was asleep, he stepped outside. It felt weird to not hear the music box come down the river, but he knew why. But the silence was getting to him. So within that silence, he started humming the tune that framed itself in his mind. Then his eyes were drawn to the sword resting against the stump of a chopped tree. Seeing how it shriveled up just with light contact with the blade of the damn sword made his heart sink. He couldn’t bring himself to touch it again. He knew he’d probably have Fig come yell at him over it.

“Wonder why you’re awake.” The voice of Wind Archer sent a shiver down his spine. Wind Archer was always that one person he lost words around, out of fear. Knowing at any moment, he could be struck down by the man who hides in the shadows in the trees.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Dark Chocolate looked behind him and saw the Archer standing by the river. His green scarf seemed to dance on its own, even if the breeze being nonexistent. “What are you doing?”

“It’s none of your concern.” His return from the City of Wizards has enlightened him, even just a little. But he still felt a small drop of hate every time he’s to look at the man who helped him go through the pain of poison running through his heart, and feathers ripping his back apart. Yet once it ended, he told the Cursed Prince he’d have to make it up to him. Now, he finally has a way to do so. “I have a favor to ask.”

“What? Take my stuff and l-”

“Take care of the dancer.” There was no sense of sarcasm in his voice. No sense of anger or distaste. It was as serious as it could be, and his face remained still. That put Dark Chocolate in a state of confusion. He wasn’t liked by the green archer, but where did this need to protect a dancer come from?

“Wh-what, why, who?” It didn’t click right away why then it did. The only dancer he could think of was… Whipped Cream?

“If he can still see hope in you…” The green eyes looked a bit off, only the clear green gem letting Dark Chocolate stare at himself. “Then I must as well.” There was a small fear of Dark Chocolate not accepting. He needed a way to ensure this would work, and the tree with a sword laying on it gave him a reason. “And we can try to end your curse.”

“You really think I’m worth saving?” Both of their eyes were drawn to the sword, and neither agreed on an answer. Wind Archer had to take the prophet’s words and let the innocent ballerino do the hard work, but Dark Chocolate refused to see any redemption in himself. “Even the sky won’t show itself to me.”

“You refuse to accept it. You can’t sit around and do nothing anymore.” The archer felt the boiling anger of the prince come back up. He can fight that anger all he wants, but it will return. “If not for yourself, then for him.” With that, he left.

Dark Chocolate was left without words. This was the first time Wind Archer had a real favor to ask him, and now protecting a dancer? The gears went to work, but it’s in a cycle of more confusion. Then it started to form. If it was Whipped Cream… Did he see something Dark Chocolate didn’t see? Did he know something?

Should he be given a chance?


	5. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler while I get back into writing, sorry guys

The morning was something new for Dark Chocolate. Not only did he have the favour from Wind Archer, which was leaving Dark Chocolate in a state of confusion, he also had a good night’s sleep. He felt like he was dreaming all night, like the life he lived was perfect. He couldn’t even remember it, and he desperately wanted to live that life every day. Even if that life would be so boring and cookie-cutter, it was better than the hell Dark Chocolate was living in. All he can recall was the soft feeling of almost walking on clouds and the aura of happiness and the constant smiling of people. He felt like a hero. He felt happy, loved, and like a new person. He felt like he-

Wait...

Once he sat up a bit, he understood why he had those feelings. Whipped Cream was cuddling him. And now Dark Chocolate can add blushing hardly the moment you wake up to the list of first time moments. It was clear that Whipped Cream didn’t even mean to get so close. He’s not doing anything, he’s just asleep. But Dark Chocolate had no idea why, yet he enjoyed the feeling. Maybe it’s the feeling of being given any form of affection finally, or just not being alone. He doesn’t know. But now, Dark Chocolate was taking this rare moment to properly look at Whipped Cream. And he nearly fell in love. The more he looked at the sleeping dancer, the more he saw things to love. He just saw how sweet they were, sleeping peacefully as if nothing bad has ever happened, and thought of all the good things of the ballerino. But how did someone as horrible as Dark Chocolate deserve to meet an angel like him? Was it by someone like Moonlight or another wizard of sorts? By pure luck? By someone like his lost sister sending him after the Cursed Prince? He didn’t know. And part of him didn’t want to. Maybe it’s just a gift to him by life and only now is he being a second chance. Nonetheless, he finally moved off the bed to let the sleeping dance continue to sleep.

He noticed that his hair was put into a small ponytail. Did this mean Whipped Cream woke up throughout the night, and did his hair? Maybe. He just took out the ponytail, looking at the small cotton candy pink scrunchie that was used to tie his hair. Now he was reminded of his younger self, and how long his hair was. Reminded of when he was young, stupid, naive and hopeful. Reminded when he was lied to, played a fool, left with only a puddle of blood an-

He was snapped back to reality hearing the horn outside, knowing it was Fig. Meaning it was noon. He got up to go talk to Fig. While he stepped outside, Whipped Cream was just waking up from the noise made by Fig’s horn, yawning and looking around. It took a moment to realize where he was, and who this small cottage of sorts belonged to. For once, now he went red, coming to think of everything he was doing. He was rushing into everything, but… something felt right about this. Like there was more than the world wasn’t showing about who this Cursed Prince was. He sat up from the bed and saw the vase of flowers that he gave Dark Chocolate. It put a smile on his face seeing them.

Even if they don’t last long, it’s the effort that counts.


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipped Cream is now stuck in the middle of an Enchantress and her plot.

“Well, that’s where the rat has gone.” Sitting in the throne of what once was a kingdom of greatness, she looked at the seeing glass orb held by the candy cane designed hands. She used him as a pawn to overthrow her enemy, and now he’s run off when she wanted him most. “Of course into the bastard’s land.” Throwing that orb into the ground, the horned woman just sighed. “And I don’t even have my archer boy to find and bring him back.” Using the hands that were the orb’s holder, the woman smashed that glass orb into pieces. “DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!”

“Master?” The voice of a softer woman sparked all attention in the room, to the ruby robed Pomegranate. She’s always there when the rage gets too much, even for her to tolerate. And you can always tell when she arrives by the sound of jewels and broken promises cling and clang together, like a wind chime. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, Pomegranate. At least SOMEONE here respects my power!” She was the Dark Enchantress, she knew that much. But even the Dragons tossed her aside. She was getting sick of it, and she wanted to prove to them she was more powerful than them. “The Sovereign has gone into hiding, and at the Tree’s little protected area.”

“I suppose you would like him back?” The redheaded woman just asked, only to watch the Enchantress nod back. “Very well. I will do all I can to bring back the Sovereign.” She scurried out quietly, going to collect her prized mirror; it changed the Wind Archer before, it can change him again, couldn’t it?

~~~

“Step one, step two, step three!” Watching the pink dancer teach the Cursed Prince how to dance was a mix of funny and cute. Watching someone as strong as he stumble over his own two feet was a sight the Wind Archer never expected to see. It was endearing. Kind of.

The sound of broken sticks caused Wind Archer to pull his bow, only to see the familiar face of Pomegranate. She was sent here, he knew it. “What do you want?” The arrow was ready to fire at any moment, and she knew this. She held the mirror, also ready to corrupt or even kill him.

“I am here for a simple request.”

“If it’s the Sovereign, you’re not getting him.”

“Why do you care about him so much?”

“Because I’m a petty asshole.”

While the two were fighting over the fate of the Prince, he overheard. “... Whipped… You need to leave. Now.” He just looked at the dancer, to see a face of worry. “Come back in a few days. It’s just now… it’s not safe for you to be here.”

“B-But wh-” he got pushed a bit back, to hear the fighting between the other two, and… knew that there would be problems if things got back. “... Will I see you again?”

“... Give it a day.” Black fabric was put over the pink dancer. It was a cape of sorts, and the prince just went to his sword. “Go! Go now!” And with that, the dancer ran off. Where… he doesn’t exactly know yet. 

He knows now at least he’s stepped into a dangerous story he may be too late to flee from.  
~~~  
“Whipped? Needing a place to stay?” The woman looked at the phone, in a state of shock. “If his landlord kicked him out again, I will throw a FIT!” She fixed her rose hair bun before going to a bedroom. It’s a small bedroom, but a neat one nonetheless. It used to be hers before she moved into her parent’s old room. “Well, you can come and stay with me for as long as you need to. Don’t worry about the rent.” She spoke into her phone to send to the ballerino. 

She liked Whipped, but not romantically of course. He was her friend in the dance academy they went to, and he was a very sweet man, and always helps anyone he can. She’s a fiery person and will snap at anyone’s missteps. Their skater friend has a conflicted history with Whipped Cream since he outshined her dancing. But maybe it’s just a ballet thing. She’s a tango dancer after all.

A knock at the front door, she fixed her makeup near instantly. How fast is this man, good jelly! “Rose?” Ah yes, it was Whipped. She fixed her sleeve and went to the stairs. One of her butlers was shutting the door and at the bottom of the stairs was Whipped Cream.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite Cream Puff!” Rose made her way downstairs, smiling a bit. The house, well more like a mansion, made the pink and white boy stand out like a sticky note on paper. She ran over to hug him, giggling. “I’m glad you came to me, I couldn’t bear you in a place like-”

“Rose, please don’t worry! I’m hoping to only stay a few days.” He sweated a bit. Rose is like an aunt to him, be it. A bit too much like one at times. 

“Well, I left your door open so you can see which room is yours. I didn’t want you getting lost.” She giggled and pointed to the stairs. “It will be in the right hall.” Whipped Cream nodded and went to said room. Digging out of his bag was the black cape Dark Chocolate gave him. Wrapping himself up in it, he grew worried.

He’s worried. He knows that he will be caught up in the very messy past of whatever Dark Chocolate has hiding behind the armour and the scar. He now can’t escape that, and maybe it was a mistake to stay. But something in his heart told him to stay. Not just because he is in need of some love and help. 

What is this feeling?


	7. Nighttime

It’s… too quiet, knowing that Whipped Cream was gone for a while. Dark Chocolate had gotten into a fight with Pomegranate, in the end only able to get a break from Millennial Tree being able to scare her away. Now it’s late out, and the Cursed Prince is just left to watching the water, seeing his scars - old and new ones alike. His armour was inside, as it’s very heavy, even for him to handle wearing at all times. He also had to take it off from Wind Archer making him let Fig patch him up and telling him that he’ll suffocate his chest if he wears it any longer. So now, he’s looking into the water, seeing his reflection in the water. The more he watched the water show himself, the more he saw things of once before He was younger, naive and hopeful. He tried to pull himself away but felt like he was chained down to the reflection. He finally started to feel some sort of emotion poke into his hard shell, before splashing away the water to reset the water, showing Dark Chocolate in his current light. He felt a rush of memories run back, all the blurred faces of his younger years.   
  
“Hello.” A voice came from the water, and it was gentle but motherly. The voice always came with music, the type to put anyone to sleep. The prince was trying to stay awake, but ended up losing the fight and succumbing to sleep. Inside of his sleep, he started to… dream. How funny. Someone like him could dream. But in that dream, he saw the source of the voice. “I haven’t seen you before, young prince.”   
  
“Sea Fairy?” The woman in blue was floating around in what he could assume was a void of his imagination. But it wasn’t her. It was a dark blue woman, with the crescent cane. It was Moonlight.   
  
“Close, but no twinkle.” She giggled a bit, resting the man on a star. He felt oddly relaxed on the star, seeing the woman yawn. “You’ve been dreaming lately. Of course, the Enchantress took your joyful memories, before coming to the safety of here.” Ah… No wonder everything was a blur. “But now… Maybe it’ll end. It all depends on you.”   
  
“How…?”   
  
Well. Simple.”

~~~   
“Come on! Let me brush your hair Puffy!” The red dancer had just finished putting her hair in curlers, putting the ballerino in her vanity’s chair. She grabbed a brush and got to work removing the pink puffballs from his hair. Rose is one for fashion, and she’s someone Whipped doesn’t mind talking to anything about. … Maybe not this though. “What’s on the brain Whipped?”   
  
“Huh?” He snapped out of his daze, noticing she’s looking at him, and how pink his face got. “N-Nothing.”   
  
“Puffy, I only see that face for people who've got their head over heels more than a gymnast.” She laughed a bit. She knows that better than anyone; she’s seen the Pink Fencer after all. “Tell me, who’s the lady?”   
  
“Uh…” So there was one issue he didn’t know how to tell her; he’s thinking of a guy. “Guess?”   
  
“It’s not Skating Queen… “ Rose thought for a moment. Come to think of it… Whipped Cream doesn’t seem to be into women at all. From the way he acts, he’s not that type. Is it rude to assume? Yes. “Damn. Got me stumped.”   
  
“I don’t want to tell their name since t-they’re someone who doesn’t like being talked about.” The tango dancer just nodded. Whipped felt a bit better talking about him now, and sighed. “But… It’s a guy I’m crushing on.” Seeing the girl take a moment to pause from brushing his hair from shock left him the wrong way, but,   
  
“Now you’re speaking my language!” She laughed a bit, which gave a rush of relief to Whipped Cream. “I don’t know much about helping people get with girls, especially shy ones, YET I know everything to talk about guys of all types.” She laughed and started brushing his hair again, and it made the other boy laugh too.

~~~

The water woke up Dark Chocolate, letting him see where he laid on the ground by the lake. He rubbed his head confused, but stood up and looked around. He saw the sword and…   
  
Drew a circle around it with water. Whatever that’s good for.


End file.
